marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wolverine
Logan alias Wolverine, der mit richtigem Namen eigentlich James Howlett heißt, gehört zu den sogenannten X-Men. Geschichte X-Men Origins:Wolverine In Kanada im Jahre 1845 wird der junge James Howlett Zeuge, wie Thomas Logan seinen Vater erschießt. Im Zorn tötet er den Schützen mit Knochenkrallen, die aus seinem Handrücken hervortreten. Im Sterben offenbart dieser, dass er James leiblicher Vater ist. Daraufhin flüchtet er mit seinem Freund Victor Creed, dem Sohn von Thomas Logan und somit James’ Halbbruder. In den folgenden Jahren nimmt James den Namen Logan an und kämpft mit Creed im Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg, dem Ersten und Zweiten Weltkrieg und in Vietnam. Dort werden sie nach Victors Angriff auf seinen Vorgesetzten vor ein Erschießungskommando gestellt, überleben aber dank ihrer Selbstheilungskräfte. Der Vietnamkrieg endet im Jahr 1975. Dort werden sie von John William Stryker gefunden und überedet seiner geheimen militärischen Einheit beizutreten (zu der unter anderem auch der spätere Deadpool (Wade Wilson) gehört). Zusammen mit anderen Mutanten machen sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Kometen, der das einzige Vorkommen an Adamantium auf der Erde beherbergt. X-Men: Erste Entscheidung Logan sitzt in einer Bar, während Professor X und Magneto hereinkommen. Die beiden stellen sich vor und wollen ihn für das Team anwerben. Darauf antwortet Logan nur "Los, verpisst euch wieder". Wichtig: X-Men Origins:Wolverine beginnt im Jahr 1845. Der Vietnamkrieg geht bis 1975. Erst danach bekommt Wolverine seine Adamantiumklauen. Zeitgleich erschießt Mystique Bolivar Trask, was ein missfallen der X-Men in Öffentlichkeit zur Folge hat. X-Men: Erste Entscheidung spielt von ca. 1960 - 1963. Das bedeutet diese zwei Filme überschneiden sich. Das ist wichtig für den Film X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit dieser beginnt nämlich im Jahr 1975 wo er noch keine Klauen hat. Diese bekommt er dann in der neuen X-Men Reihe (beginn in X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit) auf anderem Wege. Höchstwarscheinlich aber auch von Striker. X-Men Logan ist in Kanada unterwegs und trifft die junge Rogue, die von Zuhause weggelaufen ist. Sie schleicht sich in seinen Van, doch als Logan sie entdeckt, beschließt er, sie nicht auf die Straße zu setzen. Sabretooth überfällt die beiden. Cyclops und Storm kommen dazu und besiegen Sabretooth. Der ohnmächtige Logan und Rogue werden zu den X-Men gebracht. Logan erwacht dort in einem Labor und ist verwirrt. Er irrt durch die Gänge von Xaviers Institut für begabte Jugendliche, bis er den Hausherren trifft. Charles Xavier stellt sich ihm vor und erzählt von den X-Men. Xavier ist davon überzeugt, dass hinter dem Angriff sein ehemaliger Freund Erik Lensherr steckt, der dank seiner Fähigkeit, Metall telekinetisch zu kontrollieren, als Magneto berüchtigt ist. Dieser sieht Mutanten als Fortschritt der Evolution und normale Menschen als Gefahr. Magneto und seine Anhänger haben in der Zwischenzeit den US-Senator Kelly entführt, um an ihm eine Möglichkeit zur Aktivierung von Mutantenfähigkeiten zu testen. Magnetos plant, die Führer der Welt bei einem UNO-Empfang in New York in Mutanten zu verwandeln, damit sich diese weltweit für eine Gleichberechtigung der Mutanten einsetzen. Das Experiment ist erfolgreich, und der mutantenfeindliche Senator wird selber ein Mutant. Die künstlich herbeigeführte Mutation macht seine Zellstruktur jedoch instabil. Mit Hilfe seiner neuen Fähigkeiten gelingt ihm die Flucht. Als Mutant traut er sich allerdings nicht, sich in ein Krankenhaus zu begeben, sondern sucht die X-Men auf, die ihn medizinisch versorgen. Die künstliche Mutation erweist sich jedoch als tödlich, und der Senator stirbt kurz darauf. Ein großes Hindernis von Magnetos Vorhaben ist die Tatsache, dass der Gebrauch seiner Mutationsmaschine ihn regelrecht auszehrt. Daher plant Magneto, seine Kräfte auf Rogue zu übertragen und sie damit die Maschine in Betrieb nehmen zu lassen. Um Rogue von den X-Men zu trennen, beeinflusst Magnetos Verbündete Mystique (die sich in jede Gestalt verwandeln kann) Rogue mit falschen Behauptungen zur Flucht. Die X-Men finden die ausgerissene Rogue später auf dem New Yorker Bahnhof wieder, wo sich auch Magneto mit seinen Leuten eingefunden hat, und es kommt zum Kampf. Es gelingt Magneto, Rogue zu entführen, indem er die Polizisten mit deren eigenen metallischen Waffen bedroht. Auf der Freiheitsstatue kommt es zum entscheidenden Kampf. Nachdem Magnetos Handlanger Toad und Sabretooth besiegt sind, können die X-Men gemeinsam Magnetos Plan vereiteln und Rogue befreien. Die X-Men übergeben Magneto der Justiz, der nun in einem speziellen Gefängnis vollkommen ohne Metall gefangen gehalten wird. Nur Mystique konnte entkommen, und man sieht sie später in der Gestalt von Senator Kelly im Fernsehen, wie dieser scheinbar seine eigenen Forderungen nach strengen Gesetzen gegen Mutanten bereut und widerruft. Logan wird von Professor Xavier zu einer angeblich verlassenen Basis am Alkali Lake geschickt, wo er sich Antworten über seine Vergangenheit erhofft, und mit dem Versprechen an Rogue, wieder zurückzukommen, verlässt Logan die Schule in Richtung Kanada. X-Men 2 Nightcrawler, ein mit der Fähigkeit zur Teleportation ausgestatteter Mutant, dringt ins Weiße Haus ein und dort bis zum Präsidenten der USA vor, um ihn mit einem Messer anzugreifen. Kurz bevor er zustechen kann, wird er jedoch angeschossen und muss fliehen. Zurück bleibt das Messer, an dem ein Bändchen befestigt ist mit der Aufschrift „Mutant Freedom Now!“ (engl. etwa „Freiheit für Mutanten, jetzt!“). Magneto, einer der mächtigsten Mutanten, sitzt in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis aus Kunststoff, da er mit seinen Magnetkräften Metall manipulieren kann und somit aus einem normalen Gefängnis ausbrechen könnte. Professor Charles Xavier ist weiter damit beschäftigt, mit seiner „Schule für begabte junge Menschen“ das friedliche Zusammenleben zwischen Menschen und Mutanten zu fördern. Der Militär-Wissenschaftler William Stryker hat daran jedoch kein Interesse; er arbeitet mit Hochdruck daran, sämtliche Mutanten zu vernichten. Xavier hat inzwischen mit Hilfe von Cerebro den Attentäter des Präsidenten lokalisiert und schickt Storm und Jean Grey los, um den unbekannten Mutanten zu ihm zu bringen. Als Storm und Jean den Nightcrawler finden, stellt sich heraus, dass er irgendwie zum Attentat manipuliert worden ist. Stryker bekommt durch den Anschlag auf den Präsidenten die Handhabe, den Krieg gegen die Mutanten zu eröffnen, und presst alle Informationen über die Schule und über Cerebro aus Magneto heraus. Als Xavier und sein Begleiter Cyclops Magneto besuchen, lässt Stryker beide überwältigen und festsetzen. Anschließend stürmt er mit einem Spezialkommando Xaviers Schule und versucht, alle Schüler gefangen zu nehmen, wobei ihm jedoch nur sechs der Kinder in die Hände fallen; die übrigen Mutanten können sich mit Hilfe von Logan durch einen Geheimtunnel retten. Ein weiteres Ziel ist, Teile von Cerebro mitnehmen zu können. Als Logan auf Stryker trifft, scheint seine Erinnerung zurückzukehren, dann muss jedoch auch er fliehen. Auch Rogue, ihr Freund Iceman und Pyro können entkommen, und nachdem sie wieder auf Logan treffen, flüchten sie nach Boston, wo auch Icemans Familie lebt, um dort mit Storm und Jean zusammenzutreffen. Währenddessen gelingt es Stryker jedoch, Xavier und Cyclops gefangen zu nehmen und in seine geheime Basis zu schaffen. Mystique, Magnetos letzte Gefährtin, betäubt einen Wachmann aus Magnetos Gefängnis und injiziert ihm verflüssigtes Eisen. Am nächsten Tag erkennt der Metalldetektor bei der Sicherheitskontrolle vor Magnetos Spezialzelle das im Blut enthaltene Eisen nicht; Magneto selbst jedoch kann es mit seinen Kräften spüren, als der Wachmann seine Zelle betritt. Er zieht brutal das Eisen aus dem Körper des Wachmanns, und mit Hilfe des Metalls gelingt ihm die Flucht. Logan, Iceman, Rogue und Pyro haben in der Zwischenzeit das Haus von Icemans Eltern erreicht. Als diese erfahren, dass ihr Sohn ein Mutant ist, sind sie entsetzt, und Icemans jüngerer Bruder ruft heimlich die Polizei. Die vier Mutanten wollen fliehen, dabei wird Logan von einem Polizisten in den Kopf geschossen. Pyro, der Feuer nach Belieben manipulieren kann, greift die Polizisten und deren Einsatzfahrzeuge an, bis Rogue ihn stoppt. Logan, der sich inzwischen durch seine Regenerationsfähigkeit wieder erholt hat, erwacht gerade, als Storm, Jean und Nightcrawler mit dem Jet landen. Auf ihrer Flucht werden sie von Kampfjets angegriffen und entkommen erst, als Storm durch ihre Fähigkeiten ein Unwetter mit Tornados heraufbeschwört. Als ihr Jet schließlich doch von einer Rakete getroffen wird, drohen sie abzustürzen und werden erst im letzten Moment durch Magnetos Kräfte gerettet. Um den gemeinsamen Gegner Stryker zu bezwingen und Professor Xavier zu befreien, schließen sich die X-Men mit Magneto zusammen. Mit Professor Xaviers Jet erreichen sie Strykers unterirdische Militärbasis, die sich unter der Mauer eines Staudammes befindet. Mystique verwandelt sich in Logan, um die Wachen zu überlisten, und dringt durch den Überlaufschacht in das Bauwerk ein, von wo sie den Weg für die übrigen Mutanten öffnet. Während diese die Wachen überwältigen und sich auf die Suche nach Professor Xavier machen, untersucht Logan die Basis auf eigene Faust. Beim Anblick der Mauern und Gänge kommt bruchstückhaft seine Erinnerung zurück; es geschah eben in dieser Militärbasis, dass er als Opfer eines von Strykers früheren Experimenten seine Klauen und sein Skelett aus Adamantium erhielt. Diese unmenschlichen Experimente hatte er damals nur dank seiner einzigartigen Regenerationsgabe überleben und schließlich fliehen können. Stryker taucht auf und offenbart sich Logan. Bevor er Stryker angreifen kann, wird Logan seinerseits von Lady Deathstrike attackiert, einer Mutantin, die ebenfalls von Stryker „gezüchtet“ und deren Skelett ebenfalls mit Adamantium ummantelt wurde. Wie zuvor schon Nightcrawler beeinflusst Stryker auch Lady Deathstrike mit einem Gedankengift und kann sie somit mental kontrollieren. Stryker kann sich absetzen und Logan seine Gegnerin ausschalten, indem er ihr flüssiges Adamantium in den Körper pumpt. Die übrigen Mutanten suchen zwischenzeitlich in getrennten Gruppen. Jean, Magneto und Mystique treffen auf den von Stryker unter Drogen gesetzten Cyclops, der sofort angreift. Jean kann ihn zurückdrängen; dabei entstehen Brüche im Stahlbeton des Staudammes, und er droht auseinanderzubrechen. Cyclops kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein, und gemeinsam mit Jean setzt er die Suche nach Xavier und den verschleppten Kindern fort. Diese sind inzwischen durch die anderen Mutanten gefunden worden. Wie sich herausstellt, ist Strykers Sohn Jason ebenfalls ein Mutant. Er war früher Schüler in Xaviers Schule, wo sich seine Fähigkeit, starke mentale Illusionen zu erzeugen, voll herausgebildet hatten. Bei einem Aufenthalt zuhause hatte er seine Mutter dadurch in den Selbstmord getrieben; nun soll er, vom rachsüchtigen Stryker durch eine seiner Drogen gefügig gemacht, die Kontrolle über Xavier übernehmen. Xavier soll mit Hilfe von Cerebro, von Stryker in einem der Gewölbe nachgebaut, Verbindung zu sämtlichen Mutanten der Erde aufnehmen und sie alle mit seinen Geisteskräften auf einen Schlag vernichten. Xavier, ganz unter dem Einfluss von Jason, beginnt die Maschine in Betrieb zu nehmen. Stryker erteilt ihm seine letzten Anweisungen, dann setzt er sich aufgrund der drohenden Zerstörung des Staudamms und damit auch der unterirdischen Anlage ab. Magneto und Mystique finden den Zugang zu Cerebro, schalten die Wachen aus und dringen in das Innere der gewölbeähnlichen Maschine ein, wo der Mutant Jason immer noch Professor Xavier beeinflusst hält. Magneto, der Mutanten als evolutionär höher stehend erachtet, möchte alle nicht mutierten („normalen“) Menschen ausrotten und sieht nun die Chance gekommen, die Situation zu seinen Gunsten auszunutzen. Die in Stryker verwandelte Mystique erteilt Jason Magnetos neue Befehle: Xavier soll alle „normalen“ Menschen lokalisieren und ausschalten. Dann treten Magneto und Mystique ebenfalls die Flucht nach draußen an, und Pyro schließt sich ihnen an. Schließlich finden auch die X-Men den Zugang zu Cerebro. Nightcrawler teleportiert sich und Storm hinein. Sie können den Einfluss von Jason zunächst nicht brechen, deshalb lässt Storm die Temperatur stark herabsinken, so lange bis Xavier die Herrschaft über sich selbst zurückerhält. Kurz bevor das Gewölbe in sich zusammenstürzt, kann Nightcrawler Storm und Xavier in Sicherheit teleportieren. Nun beginnt die gesamte Basis einzustürzen. Mit knapper Not können die X-Men an die Erdoberfläche unterhalb der Staumauer entkommen. Rogue, eigentlich noch unerfahren im Umgang mit Xaviers Jet, schafft es, ihn bei der Gruppe zu landen, dabei wird er jedoch beschädigt und lässt sich nicht mehr starten. Der Staudamm bricht an einigen Stellen, und die Wassermassen schießen ins Tal. Jean verlässt den Jet, um mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften die Flutwelle aufzuhalten und gleichzeitig den Jet außer Gefahr zu bringen, dann wird sie von den tosenden Wassermassen verschluckt. Stryker, der auf seiner Flucht von Magneto aufgegriffen und gefesselt zurückgelassen wurde, erleidet dasselbe Schicksal. Sofort begeben sich die X-Men nach Washington, wo sie dem Präsidenten Unterlagen von William Stryker überreichen, die beweisen, dass er der Drahtzieher für das Attentat war. Somit können sie den Präsidenten davon abhalten, sich im Fernsehen gegen die Mutanten auszusprechen. Im Anschluss sieht man, dass Professor Xaviers Schule wieder geöffnet hat und der „normale“ Schulalltag wieder eingekehrt ist. Cyclops und Logan trauern um Jean Grey, für die sie beide starke Gefühle gehegt hatten. In der letzten Szene sieht man eine Kamerafahrt über den Alkali Lake, während man Jean aus dem Off über Mutationen sprechen hört. Die Szene wird ausgeblendet, während im Wasser schemenhaft die Form eines Phoenix zu erahnen ist. X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand Zu Anfang gibt es einen Rückblick, ungefähr 20 Jahre zuvor: Erik Lensherr (Magneto) und Charles Xavier, damals noch gute Freunde, besuchen die junge Jean Grey. Jean ist noch ein Kind, zeigt aber bereits außerordentlich starke Kräfte im Bereich der Telepathie und Telekinese und verfügt über ein scheinbar unbegrenztes Potential. Während Erik beeindruckt ist, macht sich Charles Sorgen, da ihre Kräfte nicht nur überaus stark sind, sondern auch meist instinktgesteuert freigesetzt werden. Er beschließt, Teile ihres Geistes mit telepathischen Blockaden zu versehen, um so einen Großteil ihrer Kräfte in ihrem Unterbewusstsein einzuschließen. Ein Seitenstrang behandelt die Furcht des jungen Warren Worthington III, Sohn eines reichen Industriellen, vor seiner eigenen Mutation und dem Versuch, die ihm gewachsenen Flügel mit allen Mitteln zu entfernen – bis er von seinem Vater dabei entdeckt wird. In der Gegenwart: Die X-Men verbünden sich mit Dr. Henry „Hank“ McCoy, der einst – unter dem Codenamen „The Beast“ – ein Gründungsmitglied der X-Men war und nun als erster Mutant ein Regierungsamt bekleidet. McCoy besichtigt einen Pharmakonzern, begleitet von einer Ärztin aus dem Team von Warren Worthington II, der ein Mittel gegen die Mutationen gefunden hat. Quelle dieses „Heilmittels“ ist der Mutant Jimmy (Codename: Leech), der in der Lage ist, das X-Gen, das für die Kräfte der Mutanten verantwortlich ist, bei anderen Mutanten zu unterdrücken. Allerdings wird betont, dass das Mittel nur für den Gebrauch bei Mutanten vorgesehen sei, die ihre Kräfte auch wirklich loswerden wollen – ein Angebot, welches auch Rogue annehmen will, da ihre Kräfte eine intimere Verbindung mit ihrem Freund Iceman verhindern. Warren Worthington III (Angel), für den sein Vater das Mittel primär entwickelt hat, weigert sich aber im letzten Moment, sich der Behandlung zu unterziehen, und fliegt mit seinen nun ausgewachsenen Flügeln davon. Die X-Men leben nach den Geschehnissen am Alkali Lake ihr Leben weiter. Einzig Scott/Cyclops zieht sich zurück, da er den Tod von Jean nicht verkraften kann. Während die X-Men mit ihren neuen Teammitgliedern im Gefahrenraum eine holografische Übungssequenz bewältigen, erhält Cyclops urplötzlich einen telepathischen Ruf seiner totgeglaubten Partnerin. Unverzüglich begibt er sich zum Alkali Lake, wo Jean tatsächlich wieder den Wassermassen, die sie einst begruben, entsteigt. Bei einem Kuss der beiden vollzieht sich jedoch eine finstere Wandlung in Jean, die in den Gedanken von Professor Xavier alle Alarmglocken läuten lässt. Er schickt Storm und Wolverine zum Alkali Lake, diese finden jedoch nur die bewusstlose Jean und Cyclops’ in der Luft schwebende Brille. Zunächst ist unklar, was mit Cyclops geschehen ist, und so bringen die beiden X-Men Jean zurück ins Institut. Nach der Verkündung des Mutanten-Heilmittels in den Medien gründet Magneto eine Armee von Mutanten, zu denen auch Pyro, ein früherer Schüler am Xavier-Institut, gehört, und schürt deren Paranoia, dass die Regierung das Mittel einsetzen werde, um alle Mutanten unter Zwang zu „normalen“ Menschen zu machen. Als das Heilmittel bei Magnetos Versuch, seine Verbündete Mystique und andere Mutanten – Juggernaut und Multiple Man – aus der Gewalt der Regierung zu befreien, auch tatsächlich als Waffe gegen die Mutanten eingesetzt wird und Mystique dadurch ihre Kräfte verliert, treten Magneto und seine Mutanten an, die Quelle des Heilmittels zu zerstören: die Worthington-Pharmafirma. In der Zwischenzeit erfährt Wolverine von Prof. Xavier, dass Jeans Persönlichkeit gespalten ist. Xavier offenbart ihm, dass sie der Mutant mit den stärksten Kräften sei, der ihm je begegnet sei. Bereits in ihrer Kindheit sei Jean so mächtig gewesen, dass Xavier sich gezwungen sah, sie mithilfe seiner telepathischen Kräfte einzudämmen, doch während dieser Behandlung spaltete sich Jeans Persönlichkeit in zwei Personen. Die eine, Jean selbst, war rational und kontrolliert; die andere, die sich selbst als „Phoenix“ bezeichnete, agierte einzig instinktgesteuert und war in Xaviers Augen eine große Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit. So nutzte er damals seine Kräfte, um den destruktiven Teil von Jeans Bewusstsein wegzusperren und so auch Phoenix zu bändigen. Nachdem Xavier und Wolverine nach einer heftigen Diskussion über Ethik auseinandergehen, erwacht Phoenix in Jean und macht Wolverine sexuelle Avancen. Als Wolverine diese zurückweist, da sie nicht sie selbst sei, schleudert Phoenix ihn an die Wand und entkommt. Mit Hilfe von Callisto, einer Mutantin, die andere aufspüren kann, spürt Magneto Phoenix im Haus ihrer Eltern auf, wo er mit seinen Vertrauten auf Xavier, Storm und Wolverine trifft. Magneto und Xavier betreten das Haus und jeder versucht, Jean bzw. Phoenix auf seine Seite zu bringen. Storm und Wolverine versuchen ebenfalls, ins Haus zu gelangen, liefern sich dabei jedoch eine Schlacht mit Juggernaut und Callisto. Die Auseinandersetzung im Haus endet derweil mit einem telepathischen Duell zwischen Phoenix und Xavier, in dessen Verlauf Jeans telekinetische Kräfte das Haus aus seinen Fundamenten reißen und schließlich Xavier regelrecht in Luft auflösen. Magneto nimmt sich nun Phoenix’ an und bringt sie dazu, ihm zu folgen. Wenig später findet im X-Institut eine Trauerfeier zu Ehren von Professor Xavier statt. Kurze Zeit später jedoch folgt auch Wolverine einem mentalen Ruf von Jean und findet sich in Magnetos Camp im Wald wieder. Als er nach einem vergeblichen Versuch, Jean zu Vernunft zu bringen, auf Magneto trifft, setzt dieser ihn außer Gefecht. Schließlich ziehen Magneto und seine „Bruderschaft der Mutanten“ mit Phoenix zur Insel Alcatraz, San Francisco. Die frühere Gefängnisinsel ist mittlerweile zu einem Labor umgebaut, in dem Leech untergebracht ist und durch seinen Körper „das Heilmittel“ produziert wird. Magneto möchte Leech töten, da die Produktion des Serums nicht ohne den Jungen stattfinden kann. Es kommt zu einem Aufeinandertreffen von Magnetos Mutanten-Armee und den mit dem „Heilmittel“ bewaffneten Soldaten der Regierung. Kurz nach Beginn der Schlacht erreichen auch die X-Men Alcatraz und stehen den Soldaten der Regierung zur Seite. Während der Kampf tobt, entsendet Magneto Juggernaut, der in den Forschungstrakt eindringen und Leech töten soll. Juggernaut wird jedoch von Kitty Pryde aufgehalten, die ihn austrickst und Leech befreien kann. Durch die vereinten Kräfte und eine Täuschung gelingt es den X-Men schließlich, Magneto aufzuhalten. Wolverine schafft es, Magneto abzulenken, so dass Hank McCoy diesem eine große Menge des Heilungsmittels injizieren kann, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Magneto all seine magnetischen Kräfte verliert. Doch als ein letzter Versuch, Jean Grey wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, durch das unbedachte Eingreifen der Soldaten scheitert, geraten Phoenix’ Kräfte immer mehr außer Kontrolle. Während Jean alles und jeden, der sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes pulverisiert, helfen die X-Men und Angel bei der Evakuierung der Einrichtung. Nur Wolverine ist dank seiner Regenerationskräfte dazu fähig, mühsam bis zu Phoenix vorzudringen. Als deren zweite Persönlichkeit (Alter Ego) Jean sich schließlich für einen kurzen Moment durchsetzen kann, bittet sie Wolverine, sie zu retten. Wolverine gesteht Jean, dass er sie liebt, bevor er sie mit seinen Adamantiumklauen durchbohrt und damit tötet. Am Ende des Films ist der „geheilte“ Magneto alias Erik Lensherr schließlich nur noch ein alter, verbitterter Mann. In einer letzten Szene wird er kurz im Park gezeigt, wo er beim Schachspielen eine metallische Schach-Figur ein wenig bewegen kann, ohne diese zu berühren; dies lässt vermuten, dass das „Heilmittel“ gegen die Mutationen entweder nicht stark genug war, um einen mächtigen Mutanten wie ihn zu „heilen“ oder nur eine begrenzte Wirkungsdauer hat. Storm und Wolverine indessen führen die Mutantenschule zum Gedenken an Xaviers Vermächtnis weiter. Nach dem Abspann folgt noch ein Epilog: Man sieht den zu Filmbeginn von Prof. Xavier in einem Lehrvideo im Klassenzimmer schon einmal gezeigten hirntoten Mann in einem Krankenhauszimmer liegen. Eine alte Freundin von Charles, Dr. Moira MacTaggart, kommt herein, um nach dem Patienten zu sehen, als dieser plötzlich seinen Kopf bewegt und Moira mit Charles’ Stimme anspricht. Mit ihrem entgeisterten Ausruf „Charles?!“ endet der Film. Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers Der Mutant Logan alias Wolverine rettet im Zweiten Weltkrieg, während des Atombombenabwurfs auf Nagasaki, 1945 dem japanischen Offizier Ichiro Yashida das Leben. Viele Jahre später, zeitlich nach den Geschehnissen in X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand, lebt Logan als Einsiedler in der kanadischen Wildnis. Visionen über seine große Liebe Jean Grey suchen ihn heim und Erinnerungen daran, dass er sie töten musste, plagen ihn. Schließlich macht ihn die junge Japanerin Yukio ausfindig, um ihn nach Tokio einzuladen. Der an Krebs leidende Yashida, der mittlerweile ein mächtiges Firmenimperium aufgebaut hat, liegt im Sterben und möchte sich noch persönlich von Logan verabschieden. Widerwillig reist Logan mit ihr nach Tokio, wo er Yashidas Sohn Shingen und dessen Tochter Mariko kennen lernt. Yashida bietet Logan an, ihn von seiner Unsterblichkeit zu befreien, damit er ein normales Leben führen kann. Der Japaner will Logans Selbstheilungskräfte auf sich übertragen, um sein Krebsleiden zu heilen. Im Labor sieht Logan zwei Behälter, gefüllt mit einer Flüssigkeit, in welchen jeweils ein mechanisch aussehender Parasit schwimmt. Logan lehnt ab und beschließt, am nächsten Tag abzureisen. Doch in der Nacht flößt ihm Yashidas Ärztin etwas ein, was Logan jedoch als Traum abtut. Als er schließlich am nächsten Morgen erfährt, dass Yashida in der Nacht verstorben ist, wohnt er dem Begräbnis bei. Während der Zeremonie versuchen Yakuza, Mariko zu entführen. Unterstützt durch den Ninja Harada, dessen Clan der Yashida-Familie verpflichtet ist, gelingt Logan mit Mariko die Flucht. Dabei stellt er fest, dass seine Selbstheilungskräfte schwächer werden. Nachdem er einen weiteren Angriff der Attentäter in einem Shinkansen-Schnellzug abgewehrt hat, suchen die beiden Zuflucht in einem Liebeshotel. Während Mariko sich ausschläft, hält Logan Wache auf dem Balkon, bis er nach einer weiteren Vision von Jean das Bewusstsein verliert. Als er erwacht, lässt Mariko gerade seine Wunden vom Enkel der Hotelbesitzerin, einem angehenden Tierarzt, versorgen. In der Zwischenzeit trifft sich Harada mit Yashidas Ärztin, die sich als Mutantin namens Viper zu erkennen gibt. Nach einer kurzen Demonstration ihrer Mutantenkraft – einer Immunität gegen Gifte und der Fähigkeit, diese per Berührung zu übertragen oder auch wieder zu heilen – befiehlt sie, Logan und Mariko ausfindig zu machen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie Logans Selbstheilungskräfte unterdrückt hat, damit er leichter einzufangen ist. In Yashidas altem Haus in Nagasaki kommen sich Logan und Mariko schließlich näher, und Logan erzählt Mariko von seiner Vergangenheit. In der Zwischenzeit hat Yukio eine Vision von Logans baldigen Tod und bricht sofort auf, um diesen zu warnen. Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft wird Mariko von Shingens Handlangern entführt, woraufhin sich Logan und Yukio direkt zu Marikos Verlobten, dem Justizminister Noburo Mori, begeben. Während des Verhörs gesteht er schließlich, dass Yashidas Testament Mariko als seine Erbin begünstigt und nicht Shingen, weshalb dieser die Killer der Yakuza auf sie angesetzt habe. Shingen, der Mariko im Yashida-Anwesen gefangen hält, wird von Harada und seinen Ninjas attackiert, denen es schließlich gelingt, Mariko mitzunehmen. Als Logan und Yukio dort eintreffen, merkt Logan, dass die beiden Behälter mit den Parasiten leer sind. Mit der Röntgenmaschine stellt er fest, dass einer der Parasiten sich an sein Herz geheftet hat, was auch der Grund für seine schwindenden Selbstheilungskräfte ist. Während er sich selbst aufschneidet, um den Parasiten zu entfernen, greift Shingen die beiden an. Es gelingt Yukio jedoch, ihn lange genug abzuwehren, bis Logan, der zwischenzeitlich einen Herzstillstand erleidet, wieder auf den Beinen ist und ihn schließlich töten kann. Logan folgt daraufhin Marikos Spur bis hin zu Yashidas Heimatdorf, wo sich das Labor des Yashida-Konzerns befindet. Die Ninjas, die das Dorf bewachen, erweisen sich jedoch als zu zahlreich. Es gelingt ihnen, Logan, der wieder zur alten Stärke gefunden hat gefangen zu nehmen. Im Labor offenbart Viper ihm, dass sie es war, die ihm seine Unsterblichkeit nehmen wollte. Dabei stellt sie ihm auch den „Silbernen Samurai“ vor, einen aus Adamantium gefertigten Maschinen-Koloss. Mariko spricht indes mit Harada, der immer noch glaubt, sie zu beschützen. Es gelingt ihr, ihn zu täuschen, zu verletzen und zu fliehen. Logan kann sich von seinen Fesseln befreien. Harada, der erkennt, dass er den falschen Weg gewählt hat, hilft den beiden bei der Flucht, wird jedoch kurz darauf vom Silbernen Samurai getötet. Nun erreicht auch Yukio den Ort des Geschehens. Während Wolverine gegen den Silbernen Samurai kämpft, gelingt es ihr nach einem harten Kampf, Viper zu töten. Der Samurai, der sein Adamantium-Schwert mit Energie aufladen kann, schlägt Wolverine während des Kampfes die Adamantium-Klauen ab. Es gelingt Logan, den Samurai mit einem seiner eigenen Schwerter zu enthaupten, doch er fällt dabei aus einem Loch in der Außenwand des Gebäudes. Kurz bevor er abstürzt, wird er vom totgeglaubten Silbernen Samurai festgehalten, und dieser beginnt, Logans Selbstheilungskraft aus dem Knochenmark zu extrahieren. Dabei offenbart er sich als immer noch lebender Yashida, der im Inneren des Silbernen Samurai steckt und noch immer hinter den Kräften Wolverines her ist. Während Yashida immer jünger und Logan zusehends schwächer wird, gelingt es Mariko, ihm eine von Logans abgetrennten Adamantiumklauen in den Schädel und den Hals zu stoßen. Logan nutzt die Gelegenheit und versetzt ihm mit seinen nachgewachsenen Knochenklauen den Todesstoß, sodass Yashida mitsamt seiner Rüstung in den Abgrund fällt. Schließlich bricht Logan zusammen und hat eine letzte Vision, in der er Abschied von Jean nimmt, da er nun seinen Frieden mit sich gemacht hat. Als er sich entscheidet, sie gehen zu lassen, erwidert Jean, dass sie nun „ganz allein hier“ sei. Mariko wird neue Inhaberin der Yashida Corporation und verabschiedet sich am Flughafen von Logan. Yukio bekundet, dass sie als Logans „Bodyguard“ nicht von seiner Seite weichen werde, und beide reisen ab. Während des Abspanns steht Logan zwei Jahre später am Metalldetektor eines Flughafens. Ein Monitor zeigt Werbung der Firma „Trask Industries“, die bahnbrechende Fortschritte in der Robotertechnologie macht (ein Hinweis auf die Sentinels aus dem Film X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit). Magneto und Charles Xavier treffen ein und erzählen ihm, dass dunkle Zeiten bevorstünden. X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Im dystopischen Zukunftsjahr 2023 machen die Sentinels, wandlungsfähige Roboter mit Superkräften, Jagd auf Mutanten und Menschen, die diesen helfen. Fast alle sind schon tot oder versklavt. Eine kleine Gruppe von Mutanten (Shadowcat, Bishop, Blink, Colossus, Iceman, Sunspot und Warpath) schützt sich, indem Shadowcat bei Sentinel-Angriffen Bishops Geist in die Vergangenheit schickt und so ihre früheren Ichs warnt, vor Beginn des Angriffs zu fliehen. Bei einem Treffen mit den letzten X-Men – Professor X, Magneto, Wolverine und Storm – erklärt Xavier die Hintergründe des Kriegs: 1973 erschoss Xaviers Ziehschwester Raven Darkholme alias Mystique den Wissenschaftler Bolivar Trask, der das Sentinel-Programm ins Leben rief, was ihn zum Märtyrer machte und die Mutanten zur gefährlichen Bedrohung stempelte. Vor allem aber befähigten die Erkenntnisse aus Mystiques DNA die Sentinels, sich die Superkräfte der Mutanten anzueignen und so praktisch unbesiegbar zu werden. Gemeinsam ersinnen sie den Plan, die Vergangenheit zu ändern, um Bolivar Trasks Ermordung und damit den künftigen Krieg zu verhindern. Aber nur Wolverine kann diese lange Zeitreise überstehen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen. So sendet Shadowcat Wolverines Geist erfolgreich in den Körper seines jüngeren Ichs, während die restlichen Mutanten die beiden beschützen, damit die Verbindung bestehen bleibt. Im Jahr 1973 begibt sich Wolverine zum Anwesen der X-Men, wo er auf einen jungen Hank McCoy/Beast und einen gebrochenen Charles Xavier trifft. Xavier kompensiert seine Querschnittlähmung (siehe X-Men: Erste Entscheidung) durch ein Serum von McCoy, das allerdings seine Telepathie blockiert. Wolverine überzeugt die beiden von seiner Mission und überredet sie, den in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis einsitzenden Magneto zu befreien, der für das Attentat auf John F. Kennedy verantwortlich gemacht wird. Wolverine rekrutiert hierfür den blitzschnellen Mutanten Pietro Maximoff alias Quicksilver. In Washington D.C. wirbt Bolivar Trask vergeblich um Unterstützung des Sentinelprogramms. Gleichzeitig befreit Mystique in Vietnam eine Gruppe von Mutanten im Dienst der U.S. Army, darunter Toad, Ink und Havok/Alex Summers, aus der Gewalt des jungen William Stryker und reist nach Paris, wo amerikanische und vietnamesische Militärs das Ende des Vietnamkrieges verhandeln. Sie will Trask, der in dieser Konferenz für seine Sentinels wirbt, umbringen. Xavier, Wolverine, Magneto und Hank reisen ihr nach und verhindern den Mord. Um sicherzugehen, will Magneto Mystique sogar töten, doch Hank verwandelt sich in Beast und kann sie trennen. Es kommt zu einem weltweit ausgestrahlten Kampf zwischen den Mutanten, was die Menschen in eine Anti-Mutanten-Panik stürzt. Daher genehmigt US-Präsident Richard Nixon die staatliche Finanzierung des Sentinelprogramms, doch Magneto sabotiert die Roboter, indem er ihre Plastikkörper mit Metall versetzt. Um die geflohene Raven zu finden, müsste Xavier seine Gehfähigkeit opfern, um Cerebro benutzen zu können, die Selbstzweifel aber lähmen ihn. Durch eine telepathische Verbindung mit seinem zukünftigen Selbst besiegt er seine Angst und setzt das Serum ab. Obwohl er Mystique telepathisch kontaktieren kann, will sie Trask immer noch töten. Nixon und Trask führen die Sentinels unter großem Medienaufgebot vor dem Weißen Haus vor, doch Magneto übernimmt die mit Metall geimpften Roboter. Er reißt das nahe gelegene RFK Stadium mit seinen Magnetkräften aus dem Boden und umzäunt mit der gesamten Tribünenkonstruktion das Weiße Haus. Nixon und Trask fliehen in einen Bunker, begleitet von einer als Secret-Service-Agent getarnten Mystique. Magneto durchbohrt Wolverine mit Metallstäben und wirft ihn in den Potomac River. Im Jahr 2023 kämpfen die X-Men derweil ihr letztes Gefecht gegen die Sentinels und opfern sich für Wolverine und Shadowcat. Im Jahre 1973 bricht Magneto den Bunker auf und will Nixon vor den Kameras töten. Doch „Nixon“ entpuppt sich als Mystique und verwundet ihn mit einer Plastikwaffe. Sie richtet die Waffe auf Trask, doch verschont ihn. Mystique und Magneto fliehen, wodurch die Änderungen der Geschichte real werden und es den Krieg gegen die Sentinels nie gegeben hat. Wolverine erwacht in Xaviers Schule in einem friedlichen Jahr 2023. Sogar Jean Grey und Scott Summers, die in der ursprünglichen Vergangenheit gestorben sind (siehe: X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand), sind bester Gesundheit. Der Film springt noch einmal zurück ins Jahr 1973, wo ein Schiff Wolverine aus dem Fluss birgt. Wolverines Körper spuckt die Metallstäbe wieder aus, die Magneto in ihn gebohrt hat. Mit an Bord ist Mystique in Gestalt von Major Stryker. In der Post-Credit-Szene erscheint der Mutant Apocalypse im alten Ägypten. Mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften baut er die Pyramiden und lässt sich von der Bevölkerung als Gott verehren. Eine wichtige Frage bleibt offen: Kann der "neue alte" Wolverine am Ende des Films sich an die neue Vergangenheit erinnern? Die Vergangenheit die nun mit Apocalypse neu beginnt. X-Men: Apocalypse Achtung X-Men: Apocalypse spielt nun in der neuen Vergangenheit. Nachdem Wolverine seine klingen auf dem neuen Weg erlangt hat. Im Jahr 3600 v. Chr. herrscht der Mutant En Sabah Nur (auch bekannt als Apocalypse) über das alte Ägypten. Die Menschen verehren ihn als Gott aufgrund seiner übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten. Bei einem Übergangsritual in einer ihm zu Ehren erbauten Pyramide will er sein Bewusstsein auf einen anderen Mutanten übertragen und so dessen erhöhte Regenerationsfähigkeit übernehmen, um dadurch ewig leben zu können. Allerdings gibt es einige Menschen, die ihn als falschen Gott stürzen wollen. Während des Rituals gelingt es ihnen, die Pyramide zum Einsturz zu bringen. Bevor Apocalypse unter Tonnen von Schutt begraben wird, können seine vier Wächter ihn mit einem Schutzschild umgeben, sodass die Übertragung abgeschlossen wird und er den Einsturz im Tiefschlaf überlebt. Im Jahr 1983, zehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit bzw. zwanzig Jahre nach X-Men: Erste Entscheidung: In einem Nachtclub in Berlin beobachtet Raven, auch als Mystique bekannt, einen erzwungenen Schaukampf zwischen Mutanten, bei dem Angel gegen andere Mutanten antreten muss. Als Nächstes soll der Teleporter Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) gegen ihn kämpfen, doch Raven befreit beide und flieht mit Nightcrawler. Unterdessen untersucht die CIA-Agentin Moira MacTaggert in Kairo das Treiben einer Sekte, die geheime Ausgrabungen unter der Stadt vorgenommen hat. Durch das in die Grabkammer einfallende Sonnenlicht erwacht Apocalypse wieder zum Leben und löst dadurch ein weltweit registriertes Erdbeben aus. Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) ist vor einiger Zeit in Polen untergetaucht, hat inzwischen eine Frau und eine Tochter und führt ein unscheinbares Leben als Arbeiter in einer Metallfabrik. Durch das globale Erdbeben kommt es in der Fabrik zu einem Unfall, bei dem ein Arbeiter beinahe erschlagen wird, dem Erik aber mit seinen Kräften das Leben rettet. Aus Angst, dass ihn jemand erkannt haben könnte, will er mit seiner Familie fliehen, doch seine Frau Magda und er müssen feststellen, dass ihre Tochter Nina im Wald von einigen Polizisten festgehalten wird. Sie haben ihn als Magneto erkannt und sind daher mit nichtmetallischen Waffen wie Pfeil und Bogen ausgerüstet. Erik willigt ein, sich abführen zu lassen, doch aus Angst hetzt Nina mit ihren unkontrollierten Mutantenkräften einen Vogelschwarm auf die Polizisten. Im darauffolgenden Tumult löst sich ein Pfeilschuss, der Magda und Nina tötet. Außer sich vor Wut und Schmerz, tötet Erik die anwesenden Polizisten mit einem Metallanhänger seiner Tochter. In der Zwischenzeit entdeckt der junge Scott Summers gerade seine eigenen Mutantenkräfte, als er in der Schule heftige Augenschmerzen bekommt und mit seinen Hitzestrahlen die Schultoilette verwüstet. Sein älterer Bruder Alex (Havok) bringt ihn zu Professor Charles Xaviers Internat für Begabte, wo er lernen soll, seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Dort trifft er auf die junge Jean Grey, die genau wie er ein Außenseiter ist, weil sie ihre Kräfte ebenfalls nicht kontrollieren kann. Sie leidet unter heftigen Alpträumen, die vom Untergang der Welt handeln. Durch Cerebro findet Charles Moira in Kairo beim Ursprung des kürzlichen Erdbebens. Er sucht sie im CIA-Hauptquartier auf. Nach dem Kuba-Zwischenfall hatte Charles Moiras Erinnerung an die damaligen Ereignisse gelöscht, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr erkennt. Durch Moira erfahren sie von der Legende um En Sabah Nur, den möglicherweise ersten und zugleich mächtigsten Mutanten, der je gelebt hat. Apocalypse versucht nach seinem Erwachen, sich in der ihm fremden Welt zurechtzufinden. Nachdem er eine Diebin (Storm) vor Straßenhändlern gerettet hat, findet er Unterschlupf in ihrer Wohnung. Über das Fernsehen lernt Apocalypse in wenigen Sekunden die moderne Sprache sowie die Geschichte der Menschheit in den vergangenen fünftausend Jahren. Er missbilligt die Lebensweise der Menschheit, vor allem, dass die Mutanten sich von den schwachen Menschen regieren und durch deren Gesetze und Systeme ihrer Freiheit berauben ließen. Zur Demonstration seiner Macht steigert er Storms Mutantenkräfte beträchtlich und macht sie so zur ersten seiner vier neuen Wächter. Raven besorgt Nightcrawler beim Schwarzmarkthändler Caliban, der selbst ein Mutant ist, falsche Papiere zur Ausreise in die USA. Bei vielen Mutanten wird Raven wegen ihres Fernsehauftrittes vor zehn Jahren inzwischen wie eine Heldin bewundert. Durch Caliban erfährt Raven von den Geschehnissen um Erik in Polen, was sie zum sofortigen Aufbruch zu Xaviers Internat veranlasst. Hier gelingt es Scott mittlerweile, mit einer von Hank McCoy (Beast) entwickelten Spezialbrille aus Rubinquarz seine zerstörerische Kraft unter Kontrolle zu halten. Apocalypse will wissen, wo es weitere starke Mutanten gibt, um sie gegebenenfalls auf seine Seite zu ziehen oder auszulöschen. Dazu befragt er Caliban, der die Information unter Gewaltandrohung preisgibt. Apocalypse rekrutiert als weitere Gefolgsleute Calibans Leibwächterin Psylocke, deren Fähigkeit darin besteht, Schwerter und andere Waffen aus psychokinetischer Energie zu formen, sowie Angel, den er mit neuen Flügeln aus Metall ausstattet. Erik will alle Fabrikarbeiter umbringen, die ihn verraten haben, doch Apocalypse taucht vorher auf, tötet an seiner statt die Arbeiter und nimmt Erik mit nach Auschwitz, wo der als kleiner Junge seine Eltern verlor und dabei seine Mutantenkräfte entdeckte. Apocalypse verstärkt Magnetos Fähigkeit, sodass dieser nun alles Metall auf der ganzen Welt kontrollieren kann. Somit wird Magneto zum vierten apokalyptischen Wächter. Als Charles mit Cerebro den Aufenthaltsort von Erik ausfindig macht und mit ihm eine telepathische Verbindung aufbaut, kann Apocalypse diese Verbindung für sich nutzen und alle Nuklearwaffen der Welt in den Weltraum befördern, um die Menschheit zu entwaffnen. Bevor Apocalypse Besitz von ihm ergreifen kann, befiehlt Charles Alex, Cerebro zu zerstören. Daraufhin tauchen Apocalypse und sein Gefolge im Hauptquartier der X-Men auf und entführen Charles. Alex versucht, sie daran zu hindern, zerstört dabei aber unabsichtlich den gesamten unterirdischen Komplex und die darüber liegende Schule. Peter Maximoff (Quicksilver) ist währenddessen auf dem Gelände angekommen, um seinen Vater Magneto zu finden. Durch seine Supergeschwindigkeit schafft er es, alle Anwesenden rechtzeitig aus dem Gebäude zu befördern, mit Ausnahme von Alex, der in der Explosion umkommt. Kurz nach der Zerstörung tauchen die Streitkräfte von William Stryker auf und nehmen Hank, Raven, Peter und Moira gefangen. Scott, Jean und Nightcrawler können ihnen unbemerkt an Bord des Hubschraubers folgen. In Strykers geheimen Militäreinrichtung am Alkali Lake angekommen, befreien sie die anderen mit Hilfe des dort gefangen gehaltenen Wolverine, der ein Blutbad unter den Soldaten anrichtet, während Stryker entkommt. Bevor Wolverine in die Freiheit stürmt, kann Jean teilweise seine gelöschten Erinnerungen wiederherstellen. Apocalypse benutzt den entführten Charles, um seine bevorstehende Machtübernahme als telepathische Botschaft an die gesamte Welt zu schicken. Dabei kann Charles mit einer versteckten Nachricht ihren Aufenthaltsort in Kairo an Jean übermitteln. Apocalypse will sein Bewusstsein in Charles übertragen und so dessen Fähigkeit übernehmen, die Gedanken aller Menschen und Mutanten zu kontrollieren und dadurch allmächtig zu werden. Für das Ritual formt er die Stadt zu einer gigantischen Pyramide um und postiert seine Gefolgsleute um sie herum, da er während des Rituals verwundbar ist. Magneto hat inzwischen damit begonnen, sämtliches Metall sowie das Magnetfeld der Erde selbst zu manipulieren, was zu massiven globalen Zerstörungen führt. Die X-Men machen sich auf den Weg nach Kairo, um Apocalypse aufzuhalten. Sie lenken die vier Wächter ab, damit Nightcrawler in die Pyramide eindringen und Charles befreien kann, bevor das Ritual abgeschlossen ist. Charles hat durch die einsetzende Transformation bereits sein Kopfhaar verloren. Angel kommt bei einem Kampf im Jet ums Leben. Hank und Scott kämpfen im zerstörten Kairo gegen Storm und Psylocke. Mystique und Quicksilver dringen zu Magneto vor, appellieren an sein Gewissen und machen ihm klar, dass er immer noch die X-Men als Familie habe. Außer sich vor Wut, tritt Apocalypse selbst in das Kampfgeschehen ein. Quicksilver kann durch sein hohes Tempo einige Schläge landen, doch Apocalypse schafft es, ihn zu überwältigen. Er befiehlt Psylocke, Quicksilver zu töten, die sich aber als Mystique entpuppt und Apocalypse die Kehle durchschneidet. Die Wunde heilt jedoch sofort wieder und Apocalypse droht, Mystique umzubringen, wenn Charles seinen Widerstand nicht aufgibt. Dieser liefert sich daraufhin einen mentalen Kampf mit Apocalypse, wird jedoch überwältigt. Die restlichen X-Men, einschließlich der bekehrten Magneto und Storm, greifen Apocalypse mit vereinten Kräften an, doch dieser wehrt sie mühelos ab. Charles fordert Jean gedanklich auf, ihren Kräften freien Lauf zu lassen. Jean entfesselt ihre volle Macht als Phoenix und schafft es gemeinsam mit Cyclops, Storm und Magneto, Apocalypse Stück für Stück aufzulösen, schneller als seine Regenerationskräfte ihn wiederherstellen können, bis er vollständig vernichtet ist. Nach dem Kampf verschwindet Psylocke wortlos in den Trümmern. Später, im wiederaufgebauten Internat, sind alle verbliebenen X-Men versammelt und machen sich für eine Trainingsstunde bereit. Charles stellt Moiras Erinnerung wieder her, und er und Erik nehmen respektvoll Abschied voneinander mit denselben Worten wie schon am Ende des ersten X-Men-Films. In einer Post-Credit-Szene betritt ein Team der Essex Corp die verlassene Militäreinrichtung und verstaut ein Reagenzglas mit einer Blutprobe der Waffe X zusammen mit weiteren Blutproben in einer Aktentasche. Logan Im Jahr 2029 gibt es kaum noch Mutanten, nachdem seit 25 Jahren keiner mehr geboren wurde. Logan (Wolverine) ist sichtbar gealtert, arbeitet als Chauffeur und lebt zusammen mit Charles Xavier (Professor X), der unter einer neurodegenerativen Erkrankung leidet, und Caliban in einer verlassenen Schmelzanlage. Durch das Adamantium, das sein Skelett und die Krallen umhüllt, wird Logan langsam vergiftet und auch seine Heilkräfte werden schwächer. Als eine Frau ihn bittet, sie und ihre Tochter Laura zu einem sicheren Ort in North Dakota zu bringen, stimmt Logan erst nach der Aussicht auf eine hohe Entlohnung zu. Die Firma Alkali-Transigen ist jedoch auf der Suche nach Laura und er gerät zwischen die Fronten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Laura ein aus Logans DNS entwickelter weiblicher Klon ist und Alkali-Transigen eine größere Anzahl solcher Kinder aus dem Erbgut verschiedener Mutanten als Waffen produziert hat. Es geht aus dem Film hervor das Charles Xavier bis 2029 nicht stirbt. Wolverine nun durch eine Vergiftung seit Zukunft ist Vergangenheit ein hohes Maß an seiner Heilkräfte eingebüßt hat. Siehe X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit, was im Jahr 2023 spielt, ist der "neue alte" Wolverine noch Top fit. In Logan, was im Jahr 2029 spielt, ist der "neue alte" Wolverine sehr alt und geschwächt. Eine wichtige Frage bleibt offen: Wie wurde Logan so stark vergiftet? Lag es an eine globalen Vergiftung aller Mutanten oder nur an dem Adamantium das nun Logan langsam umbringt. Superkräfte * Erhöhte Stärke: Dank seiner Mutation war sein Körper auf dem Höhepunkt des menschlichen physischen Potenzials und ständig an verschiedene Formen von Schäden angepasst, in der Lage, über 2 Tonnen Gewicht zu heben. Nachdem sein Skelett mit Adamantium geschnürt war, kann er sich noch mühelos tragen. Er kann die erwachsenen Menschen mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen. Er kann sie mit einer einzigen Hand von sich weg schleudern. * Regenerativer Heilungsfaktor: Wolverine kann alle körperlichen und geistigen Schäden sofort heilen und regenerieren. Jede beschädigte Fläche oder verlorene Anatomie, wird von ihm in Sekunden, ohne anhaltende Nebenwirkungen vollständig geheilt und regeneriert. (Objekte,(z.B: Pistolenkugel)die sich in seinem Körper befinden, werden von ihm schneller als bei normalen Menschen abgestoßen.)Auch wenn er klinisch stirbt, kann er sich schnell wiederbeleben, was ihn nahezu unsterblich macht. Allerdings ist er immer noch fähig, Schmerzen zu fühlen. Was dazu führt,dass man ihm so viel Schaden zufügen kann bis er sein Bewusstsein verliert. * Erhöhte Ausdauer: Wolverines Ausdauer, Hartnäckigkeit, Vitalität, Willenskraft und Schmerzentoleranz sind grenzenlos. Das erlaubt ihm, weiter zu kämpfen, ohne geschwächt, betäubt oder müde zu sein und es dem Schmerz schwer zu machen, ihn zu lähmen. * Einziehbare Klauen: Wolverine besitzt ein Paar von drei, 12-Zoll-einziehbaren Klauen in jedem Unterarm, die zwischen den Fingergrundgelenken auftauchen. Seine Krallen wahren ürsprünglich Knochen. Doch dann wurde bei einem chirurgischen Eingriff sein ganzes Skelett mit einem nahezu unterstörbaren Metall,Adamantium,überzogen. Nun kann er fast alles mit seinen Krallen zerschneiden. * Tier-Empathie: Wolverine kann den emotionalen Zustand der Tiere auf einer grundlegenden Ebene wie Angst, Wut, Glück oder Schmerz spüren. Er kann mit ihnen kommunizieren, um sie auf seine Handlungen und / oder seine Absicht aufmerksam zu machen. Dies ermöglicht es gefährlichen Tieren, ihn allein zu lassen, anstatt ihn anzugreifen, wie es normalerweise andere Leute wäre. * Erhöhte Geschwindigkeit: Wolverine ist in der Lage, über 60 Meilen pro Stunde zu laufen und sich mit Reflexen zu bewegen, die von normalen Menschen nicht zugänglich sind. Als er sah, dass Victor in der Nähe war und nach Kayla ging, konnte er von seiner Baustelle abreisen und in wenigen Minuten ihr Auto erreichen. * Erhöhte Sinne: Wolverine Sinne sind zu übermenschlichen Ebenen und Genauigkeit erhöht. Er kann viel weiter und näher als normale Menschen mit vollkommener Klarheit sehen und sogar diese perfekte Klarheit in völliger Dunkelheit beibehalten. Sein erhöhtes Hörvermögen erlaubt ihm, Klänge zu erkennen, die normale Menschen nicht hören, und hört Töne in viel größerer Entfernung. Sein Geruchssinn ist hinreichend erhöht und ist in der Lage, Menschen durch Duft allein zu verfolgen. Trivia * Logan hat am amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg, an beiden Weltkriegen sowie am Vietnamkrieg auf der Seite der USA teilgenommen, obwohl er eigentlich Kanadier ist. * Wolverine, Magneto und Professor X sind die einzigen X-Men, die in allen 6 Filmen einen Auftritt hatten. * Seit dem Ende von Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers sind Logans Krallen nicht mehr mit Adamantium überzogen. * Die Rolle des Wolverine sollte ursprünglich von Russel Crowe gespielt werden. * Die Verwandtschaft von Wolverine und Sabretooth ist eine Idee der Filme. Die Idee kam auch erst bei X-Men Origins: Wolverine auf, weswegen Sabretooth in diesem Film und dem ersten X-Men-Film wie zwei unterschiedliche Charaktere wirkt. Der Sabretooth in Teil 1 scheint Wolverine nicht einmal zu kennen. Bürgerkrieg.PNG|Logan im amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg Erster Weltkrieg.PNG|Logan im ersten Weltkrieg Zweiter Weltkrieg.PNG|Logan im zweiten Weltkrieg Wolverine in Japan.PNG|Logan während des zweiten Weltkriegs in einem Bunker in Japan Vietnam Krieg.PNG|Logan im Vietnamkrieg Galerie X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Wolverine Poster.jpg X-Men Origins Wolverine Filmposter.jpg X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Wolverine & Mystique Poster.jpg X-Men Origins Wolverine Poster.jpg Wolverine Weg des Kriegers Poster.jpg Wolverine Still 2.jpg Wolverine Still 3.jpg Wolverine Still 4.jpg X-Men 2 Charakterposter Wolverine.jpg X-Men Der letzte Widerstand Charakterposter Wolverine.jpg Wolverine Still 11.jpg Wolverine Still 9.jpg Wolverine Still 8.jpg Wolverine Still 6.jpg Wolverine Still 5.jpg Wolverine Old Man Logan.jpeg Wolverine Figur1.jpg The Wolverine.jpg Wolverine.jpg Wolverine.png X-Men Orgins Wolverine Teaser Poster.jpg X-men-origins-wolverine-Victor (5).jpg X-men-origins-wolverine-Victor (4).jpg en:Wolverine es:Wolverine fr:James Howlett (Terre-616) nl:Wolverine pl:Wolverine (James Howlett) pt-br:Wolverine ro:Wolverine ru:Wolverine Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:X-Men Mitglied Kategorie:Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers Kategorie:Charakter (X-Men) Kategorie:X-Men Origins:Wolverine Kategorie:X-Men Kategorie:Team X Kategorie:X-Men 2 Kategorie:X-Men: Erste Entscheidung Kategorie:X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Kategorie:X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand